1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tilt mechanisms for cameras, video cameras, other imaging devices, projectile launchers, pointing devices, or any other payload.
2. Description of Related Art
There are three traditional tilt mechanisms for cameras or other payloads. A “gear head” tilts nodally by having a payload move within the arc of a circle or partial circle, but this mechanism has a very limited degree of movement. A cradle style “L” shaped or similar “U” shaped tilt mechanism rotates nodally by holding the payload in a cradle, but the cradle obstructs one or both sides of the payload. A direct side-mount directly mounts the side of a camera or other payload to rotating tilt support blocks that obstruct the supported side of the payload.
A traditional tripod tilt mechanism has a nodal point below the camera attachment plate making nodal movement impossible.
Other devices either can't achieve a camera nodal movement (such as a standard tripod head), or if they can, they obstruct the sides of the camera (such as a “L” or yolk mount), or have a relatively short degree of travel (as in a geared head).